1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distributed hybrid mail. More particularly, it relates to hybrid mail transmitted electronically and using multiple distributed mail processing centers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid mail has been utilized since about 1970. It consists of variable data and fixed information. Variable data includes that which varies from letter to letter, such as name and address; fixed information includes, for example, the format of the letter and the content of the letter to be created in the computer. Hybrid mail is traditionally produced using a central facility. Most of these central facilities typically utilize a large main frame computer at the central facility to control the processing of producing hybrid mail.
Conventionally, a message that is intended to become a part of a batch of hybrid mail for a particular mass mailing is input, processed at the main frame or central computer, and distributed in a spoke and hub method from the central computer to print facilities. The central computer matches variable data with the fixed information for the hybrid mail. The entire hybrid mail piece, including all of the fixed and variable information, is created in the central computer as an electronic file which is then used to produce the finished mail piece.
In certain conventional systems, the entire electronic file is subsequently sent to a distributed site for production. Each of these electronic files consume large amounts of data. Unfortunately, much of the data in each individual hybrid mail piece is replicated. Conventionally, each of those finished mail pieces in that batch are then pre-sorted and mailed.
It has been observed that the fixed data that is included in a hybrid mail piece constitutes about seventy percent (70%) of a letter. When considering a bulk mailing of hybrid mail, this is a very large amount of redundant data. The variable data is about thirty percent (30%) of the information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,530, Sansone, discloses one method for channeling traffic in a mail system. Here, a piece of digitized mail is channeled along an optimal path into an intended destination. Note that there is no provision for eliminating duplicate data. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,220, Sansone, also discusses a way of passing parameters related to hybrid mail to a data processing system for assembly of the finished mail piece. Again, unfortunately, no provision is made for eliminating duplicate data.
Traditionally, hybrid mail necessitates the electronic storage of forms to be used in producing the finished piece. This can cause the inherent uncertainties of maintaining and updating several copies of forms, especially if distributed storage is utilized.
Conventional systems, generally speaking, merely automate the process of constructing a finished mail piece. Nevertheless, conventional systems do not provide any way to track a piece of mail as it progresses through production of the hybrid mail piece. Also, since these systems merely automate a formerly manual process, the mail piece is not delivered to the addressee any faster than conventional mail.
None of the available electronic systems for mail do much to efficiently process large quantities of letter mail.
Thus there remains a need for a hybrid mail system which can reduce, minimize or eliminate duplicate data from being transmitted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved hybrid mail production with multiple distributed mail processing centers. Optional features are intended to overcome disadvantages of conventional systems.
According to the invention, there is provided a system and method for distributed processing of hybrid mail. It includes at least one gateway, having storage for variable data; at least one system management site, said system management site having storage for fixed data; and at least one mail production site, having (1) an electronic transmission to said system management site responsive to variable data, requesting said fixed data, (2) storage for a plurality of electronic mail pieces, each of said mail pieces including said fixed data and a portion of said variable data, and (3) a print facility for receiving said electronic mail pieces and outputting a hybrid mail.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system and method for distributed processing of hybrid mail. It includes a gateway for receiving a plurality of variable data, corresponding to a hybrid mail piece, each variable data including an address. The system includes temporary storage having a grouping of said variable data of the plurality, based on the address of the variable data, by geographic location. Also included is a transmission of said grouped variable data to one of a plurality of mail production facilities, each of said mail production facilities corresponding to the geographic location.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system and method for distributed processing of hybrid mail. It includes storage, in a mail production facility, having a plurality of variable data, corresponding to a hybrid mail piece. There is also provided storage, in said mail production facility, having fixed data for said plurality of variable data. Further, there is storage, in said mail production facility, for said fixed data and said variable data, as a plurality of composed data.